


The Distance To Heaven

by cainroziel



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 海盗/精灵AU背景源于电影《小飞侠：幻梦起航》文名来源：鳥籠-in this cage- 天野月





	1. Chapter 1

Farrier来到黑胡子门前的时候一群人正围在那里，推搡着努力透过那点门缝往里看。看到他后人群安静了下来，给他让出一条道。他皱了皱眉推门走了进去。

“船长。你叫我？”

黑胡子听到他来点了点头，然后朝墙角努了努嘴。Farrier 顺着他的眼神看过去，才发现屋里还有个人。他整个人都蜷成了一团，缩在墙角瑟瑟发抖，淡金色的长发几乎垂到了地上。而他的脸几乎全部隐没在头发和阴影里，Farrier 看不见他的容貌，但是可以判断出是个男性，因为他的衣服基本上已经能用“布条”来形容，可怜巴巴地挂在身上，根本遮不住胸前的无限春光。

“抓了一个精灵。”黑胡子说，“脸不错，我以为是个母的，没想到是个公的。”他揪着精灵的头发强硬地让他抬起下巴，露出完美精致的下颚线。Farrier 看到精灵脸上的淤青和嘴角的血污。他手脚条件反射地挣扎了几下，并没有起到什么作用。

“我对带把的和干瘪的奶子没兴趣。”黑胡子遗憾地摇摇头，“赏你了。”

Farrier 点点头，作为黑胡子得力的大副捡黑胡子剩下的东西是常事。他走过去，精灵又往墙角里缩了几分，Farrier 脱下外衣裹在他身上，把他横抱了起来。Farrier 意外地发现精灵的体重很轻，尽管他看上去体型不小，分量却似乎还没有下面做苦力的孩子重。金发的精灵还在他胸前微微颤抖，Farrier 正打算抬脚出门，突然想起门口那群饿狼一般的男人，便将精灵的脑袋往自己怀里按了按，让他把脸整个埋进了自己胸口，然后迈步走了出去，在众目睽睽下回了自己房间。

 

 

回到房间后Farrier 把精灵放在自己的床上便又出去了。Collins 保持着一个蜷缩的姿势稍微抬起头打量着这里，很小的一个房间，陈设也很简单。他的灵力在和黑胡子的打斗中已经所剩无几，胸口还在隐隐作痛。黑胡子的房间里黑魔法太过强大，他刚刚简直毫无招架之力，这个房间终于能让他喘上一口气了。

吱呀一声门响，Farrier 回来了，手上拿着的似乎是一些柔软的织物。他拿过一块毛巾给精灵擦去脸上的血污。精灵似乎很意外，用圆溜溜的蓝眼睛瞪着他。Farrier又解开他的脚镣，白皙细嫩的脚踝上已经磨破了，他在伤口上慢慢缠上干净的绷带，开口道：“我不会碰你的，你不愿意的话。”然后他又把脚镣扣了上去，“但是我也不能放你走，抱歉。”

 

晚上，Farrier抱来一床铺盖扔在床边的地上，示意精灵自己会睡在这里。精灵依旧是抱着膝盖蜷缩在床角的造型，金色的发尾散在床上形成好看的旋。见此他有些动容，嘴角动了动，最终还是什么都没有说。Farrier深深地看了他一眼，躺了下去。 黑暗中两人都保持着一个姿势沉默了很久，还是Farrier又开口说道：“……我叫Farrier，你有名字吗？”

就在Farrier快要睡着的时候，他听到精灵开口说了第一句话，稍微有点沙哑：“我叫Collins.”

 

 

可能是太累了，Collins在黑暗中瞪着的眼睛渐渐开始眼皮打架，最终还是睡着了。醒来的时候他发现自己还保持着蜷缩在墙角的姿势，身上搭着厚厚的毛毯。他伸了伸几乎毫无知觉了的腿，镣铐被带动发出一连串声响，吓得他又缩回去了。这时候，门被推开了，Farrier走了进来，手里还托着个盘子。

“早上好。昨晚睡得好吗？”他又自顾自地说道，“哦，你那么睡肯定睡不好。”

他走近了，Collins看到他的盘子里装着一大块面包，和一小串新鲜葡萄。

“真抱歉，只有这些东西。我不是很清楚你们吃什么，这些可以吗？”

当然，Collins并不知道在这一艘离地面很远窝在山里挖矿的魔法飞船上水果是多么难得的东西，只有Farrier的大副特权才能够弄到手，而这么一小串也是他的极限了——他也很久没见过新鲜水果了。

“我们……吃的东西和人类一样，没关系……都可以……”Collins动了动腿，稍微有些知觉了，他现在才仔细地看清了Farrier的长相，他的眼神清澈，眼睛很漂亮，尽管他留着大胡子，但依稀能看出是个很好看的人。不知道为什么，Collins有种直觉，Farrier会是个很温柔的人，或许可以通过他得到自己想要的东西。

 

 

接下来的几天里他们之间一直保持着这个微妙的状态。Farrier每天早上出去，晚上回来，然后会给他准备好食物。Collins在房间里偶尔能听到外面的窃窃私语，但Farrier一回来就不见了。Farrier晚上继续睡在他床边的地板上。

终于有一天，Collins忍不住了开口说道：“其实你……你可以来床上睡的，没关系。”

说完他看到Farrier背对着他的肩膀略微一动，他有些忐忑，不知道该不该说出这一句。Farrier却已经真的抬脚跨了上来，在他旁边躺下。

Farrier侧着身面对着他伸出手，却在离他很近的地方顿住了。Collins心跳如鼓擂，他颤抖着点点头，闭上眼睛，却不想只有Farrier的手指轻轻落在他的颈边，给他拢了拢耳鬓散落的碎发。他感受到Farrier指腹厚厚的老茧。

“睡吧，晚安，Collins.”

Collins不知道是觉得松了一口气还是觉得有些失落。“……晚安，Farrier.”

 

一夜无话。


	2. Chapter 2

Farrier收到Collins的召唤时他正在分配黑胡子刚抓回来的一船小孩子。Collins的声音猛地出现在他脑中，引起一阵目眩，他一个趔趄，差点原地摔一跤。还没等Farrier反应过来，Collins的声音又出现了，焦急中带着惶恐，似乎还有哭腔，Farrier意识到他可能出事了，丢下手头的一切就往回跑。

房门推不开，似乎是被什么东西从里面给抵住了。Farrier呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，后退两步，深吸一口气，一脚踹开了房门。抵住门的简易家具哗啦啦地碎裂在地上。屋子里几个船员狞笑着把Collins按在床上，污脏粗糙的黑手在他细皮嫩肉的身上乱摸。

“不！不！Farrier！Farrier！”Collins的尖叫带着哭腔，嗓子也嘶哑了，白花花的双腿在空气中乱蹬，他的力气也不小，这让那些船员费了不少劲，但是脚镣还是限制了他的动作。

Farrier阴郁着脸大步走上前，一个船员拿起地上碎裂的木板朝他头上砸去，Farrier完全没躲，硬生生正面接下了这一击。硬物撞击头骨发出剧烈的声响，Farrier的头上一条红色的血线蜿蜒流下，他却丝毫不为所动，一把抓住此人的脑袋撞在墙上，这人当场就晕过去不动了。剩下的船员见状连忙放开了Collins，打算一拥而上，打倒他再说。众人向他围扑过来，Farrier侧身躲开一个拳头，以迅雷不及掩耳之势捏住那只手，他的拳头用力渐渐收紧，顺势一扭，惨叫声伴随着手骨碎裂的声音响起，随即手的主人也被Farrier丢出了去。为首的一人挥舞着一块木板砸过来，Farrier低头躲过，他却趁机勒住了Farrier的脖子，阴森森地说：“Farrier，船长把他赏给你可不是让你好吃好喝供着的，你不上他，兄弟们给你代劳还不行么。” “哼。”Farrier的鼻子哼出一口气，咬着牙说，“兄弟？你们也算兄弟？”他向后一个头锤，反手一扭将他一个过肩摔在地上，此人也不动了。剩下的船员开始面面相觑，有些人的腿开始打颤打算逃跑，但Farrier已经打红了眼，飞快地他又拿住了一个人，一手扭断了他的胳膊，接着又抄起地上的木板敲断了另外一人腿骨。不一会儿，屋子里只剩一地躺着嗷嗷叫的人了。Farrier喘着粗气瞪着发红的眼睛，将他们全部丢了出去才罢手。

 

他回到房中，Collins明显吓坏了，缩在角落一边发抖一边哭。Farrier气极了，同时又觉得难过和自责，是他仍旧给Collins上着脚镣，以至于他无法躲避和反抗，也是他没有保护好Collins，才令这些人有可乘之机。 “Collins……？”Farrier手足无措地站着，他想伸手摸摸Collins的头发，却发现自己一身杀气未消，又浑身木屑与血污，衣服也破了，着实不太干净，不知道会不会引起Collins的反感，手伸出去了却一时间进退不得，不知如何是好。Collins这时却反应了过来，他猛地过来抱住了Farrier的腰开始大哭。

Farrier这才放下心来，捧过Collins的脸查看他的伤势。Collins的嘴角和脸颊都青紫了一大块，大概是反抗的时候被打的；大腿上就更惨了，到处都是淤青和伤痕，但因为他的剧烈反抗，那些人并没有得逞。Farrier心疼得抽痛，给他解开脚上的镣铐和绷带，起身想拿毛巾来给他擦擦脸上的血污，Collins却一把拖住了他。他还没反应过来，猝不及防就被Collins扑倒在床上，一个咸咸的，混着泪水的吻就落到了他的嘴里。

“别，别走……”Collins眼中的泪水如同断了线的珠子般滚落下来。Farrier别无他法，只好轻轻拍打着Collins的后背安慰他：“我在这里，别怕。”Collins紧紧地贴在他身上，屁股在他下身乱蹭，Farrier的脑袋嗡地一下血往上涌，不由得闷哼了一下，声音顿时就哑了几分：“……别这样，Collins。”

Collins伏在他肩头低声说：“可是我想要你……”。Collins只穿着一件长长的袍子，里面却是真空，他的臀缝隔着Farrier的裤子在他勃发的阴茎上蹭了两下：“你不想要我吗？”

他双手微微发抖，褪下Farrier的裤子，Farrier硬挺粗大的阴茎一下子就弹跳了出来。Collins撩起自己衣服下摆，露出白花花的大腿，他咬着嘴唇，似乎内心争斗了几秒，最终他将阴茎的顶端对准自己后穴，深吸一口气，想要坐下去。但他未经人事的后穴并不能一下子就接受这样的庞然大物，努力了几下还是不能再进入分毫，Farrier也觉得被挤得生疼。Collins泄气地坐在Farrier的大腿上，Farrier刚想起身，Collins抬起通红的眼眼睛瞪了他一眼，低声说：“别动！”他思考了一会儿，又直起身，将手指伸入口中舔湿，在Farrier面前认真地开拓起了自己。

Farrier呆呆地看着眼前的大好春光，Collins金色的头发披散在自己身上，令他全身看上去沐浴着一层淡淡的光，尽管做着淫糜的事情却有种不由分说的神圣感。Farrier觉得自己硬得快要爆炸了，顶端渗出了前液，他很想伸手摸摸眼前的人，却因为刚刚Collins的话语丝毫也不敢动。

很快Collins又爬了过来，重新将自己的小穴对准了Farrier粗大的性器，提起一口气，沉下腰慢慢向下坐去。

经过开拓后的穴口稍微变得松软了些，但是甬道依旧紧致。压力使Farrier有点发痛，但火热的触感又让他头皮发麻，感到一股热流涌向全身。而Collins也不是很好过，入口有一丝钝痛，大约是流血了。他的双腿微微打颤，双手用力，深深陷入床单的指节收紧到发白，但他不打算停下。性器的进入越来越深，一股奇异的饱涨感渐渐盖过了痛楚，让他的双腿打颤得更加厉害。

终于坐到了最底处，Collins轻轻呼出一口甜腻的气息，扭动腰身试着上下移动，在Farrier的阴茎上不甚熟练地操着自己，Farrier也配合他开始顶弄。巨大的饱胀感混合一丝痛楚，带来没顶的快感，而体内的性器顶端时不时蹭过前列腺更加使他全身都在痉挛。他的眼角止不住地流出泪来，喉咙里逸出颤抖的呻吟。Farrier再也忍不住，他很想抚摸Collins的双手，抚摸他的脸颊，抚摸他颤抖的大腿。他刚有点动作，Collins又瞪着眼睛说：“叫你不要动！”但是他的眼角绯红，眼下挂着一串泪珠，颤抖的声线中带着哭腔，真是一点威慑力都没有。

Farrier张开双臂说：“让我抱抱你，好么？”

Collins扁了扁嘴，点点头。

Farrier起身温柔地抱住他吻了上去，丰盈的嘴唇吻掉了他眼周的泪水，然后来到Collins的嘴边，试探地用舌尖描绘他的唇形。Collins回应了他，任凭Farrier将舌头伸入他口中搅动，与他的舌尖交缠，细细描摹过他的牙齿。Farrier将他平放在床单上，着迷地抚摸他身上的每一寸皮肤，让他白皙修长的腿缠住自己的腰，然后用力向着最深处重重地顶了一记。Collins的呻吟立即变成了一声短促的尖叫。他硬起的阴茎夹在他们两个的身体中间翘起，顶端抖动着流出一股白浊。

快感随着狂乱的顶弄如同波涛般袭来，Collins张大嘴拼命喘气，犹如一条脱水的鱼。太过了。他迷迷糊糊地想。

这时Farrier却说话了：“想。”

Collins当机的大脑过了一会儿才反应过来他在回答他刚刚的问题。

“我想要你。”Farrier抓住他的手放到嘴边，落下一个轻柔的吻，“从第一眼看见你我就想了。但是我不想强迫你，我不想你难过，不想你的眼里有悲伤。”

“给我爱你的机会。”最后他说。

Collins的眼泪又重新流了出来。

“别哭。”Farrier给他舔去泪水，舌尖掠过他脸上的淤青，然后他又撩开Collins脖子边有些汗湿的头发亲了上去。嘴唇离开的时候他看见Collins脖颈处一个有着复杂花纹和说不出形状的印记在微微闪烁着光芒。印象里这里之前并没有这块印记，他微微一怔。

 

Farrier手上的动作有多轻柔，下面的顶弄就有多凶狠。他找准了Collins的敏感点就狠狠地一次又一次贯穿他。沉重的囊袋拍打在Collins白嫩的屁股上，粗大的性器在初经人事的小穴中进进出出，肠液、前液与血液混合在一起，随着抽插发出吱咕的水声。Collins高潮后的身体十分敏感，他只觉得眼前一片空白，尾椎一股电流腾升而出，直冲五脏六腑。他的浑身都在痉挛，阴茎前端还在不停地流出少量精液，后穴也忍不住地收紧。甬道猝不及防的挤压令Farrier简直快要失守。他刚打算将阴茎抽出，Collins却察觉了他的意图，他用双腿死死地缠住Farrier的腰，让他动弹不得。

“Collins……”Farrier有些难堪地说，“射在里面你会不舒服的。”

“没关系，没关系，”Collins哭到打嗝，说出来的话语简直是在尖叫，“射在里面！我想要，我想要你！”

Farrier没有办法，又狠狠冲撞了十几下，喘着粗气射在了Collins的体内深处。

 

“Collins。”Farrier抱着累到不行，一倒下就失去意识的Collins喃喃自语，手在他的伤痕处抚摸着，“不会再发生这样的事情了。我发誓。”


	3. Chapter 3

Farrier在门前停下脚步，强行将胸口翻腾的一口血咽了下去，又整了整衣衫，确定自己看上去没什么异样，然后推开门。

Collins正在屋子里撑着脑袋发呆，一个小小的灵光球随着他手指的动作灵活地游走。经过Farrier的照顾他的灵力恢复了不少，所以上次才能召唤他回来救他。那个带有黑魔法的脚镣被Farrier扔掉后他也可以随意在屋子里用一些小法术——当然，不能被别人看见，只能在Farrier面前。

但他还是没有把握打败黑胡子，也没有把握拿到他想要的东西。他隐藏身份故意输给黑胡子被他抓上船，付出了沉重的代价，但进展没有料想的那样顺利。他大约是知道了黑胡子藏匿那个物件的位置，但是他感受到了周围依然有黑魔法的保护，而黑魔法是他们精灵的克星。

一开始他也曾想过蛊惑Farrier，让他去偷，但是现在他不想了。虽然黑魔法对人类的伤害不会像精灵那么强烈，但是具体会怎么样他不清楚，他不敢让Farrier冒这个险。

到底怎么办呢，他打了个响指，灵光球渐渐消散在空气中不见了。

 

门响了，他循声望去，Farrier走了过来，看着他笑了笑，一把搂住他，扣住脑袋就亲了上去。

Collins顺从地张开了嘴唇，任他肉感的嘴唇重重地在自己唇上摩擦，舌头伸进口中大肆搜刮吸吮。今天的这个吻侵略感十足。

Farrier的身上有血腥气，他皱了皱眉，不过Farrier经常带着血腥气回来，他并没有十分在意。

这个霸道的吻令Collins脸上微微发热。Farrier最近经常回来就拉着他昏天黑地地做，所以他轻车熟路地把手伸进Farrier的衣服下摆。

这时Farrier却抓住了他的手。

“别动。”Farrier在他耳边低声地说，“让我好好抱抱你。”

Farrier的脑袋轻轻地架在他肩头，双手紧紧地抱住他，胸膛与胸膛贴合在一起，令他动弹不得。

Collins有点茫然，随即一怔，Farrier今天身上的血腥气很重。同时他感受到了黑魔法的气息，Collins顿感不妙，有点慌乱：“Farrier……？你做什么？”

Farrier依旧是那个动作，静静地抱着，没有说话。Collins奋力挣扎开，惊疑地看着Farrier。他闷哼了一声，Collins一把撕开他的衣服，胸口赫然是一片狰狞的伤口，隐隐的黑气笼罩着他的大半个身子，肩上鲜红的血液沿着背部流下，滴在脚底，几乎要蜿蜒成一道小溪。

“你……你做了什么？”Collins惊惧得声音都在发抖，他能猜到Farrier做了什么，但是他的心底在拒绝接受这个事实。

Farrier腿脚一软，再也站不住，就要向后坐倒，哗啦啦撞翻了一片桌椅，Collins急忙扶住他。

“对不起……”Farrier能感觉到生命在急速从躯体中流逝，“本不想让你看到这些……”他从怀中掏出一件东西放在Collins手心，这是一个小小的权杖，大约只有一尺见长，镶嵌着精致而细小的宝石。它的顶端也有一块形状复杂的花纹，与Collins脖子边的图案如出一辙，刚接触到Collins的手掌就开始发出淡淡的光芒。

“你是精灵的王吧。”Farrier伸手抚摸Collins的脸颊，拨开他脖颈边的头发，那个印记随着Collins惊恐的喘息隐隐浮现出来。他继续说道：“那天晚上，我看到了这个。我……被黑胡子抓到船上来之前也住在你们曾经生活的那片丛林，虽然你们很神秘，从来不与人类接触，但我认识你们王族的图腾，也从一些传说中大约知道一些关于你们的事情，比如说……只有王的身上才有这个印记……那天我就知道了……你是来拿回你们的至宝的……”

“你……别再说话了！”Collins伸手按在他伤口处喃喃念着咒语。

“别费劲了……黑魔法的伤口你们治不好……”Farrier推开他的手将衣服合上，“黑胡子每三个月会有一天不在，就是今天了……你快走吧……有了这个你应该可以轻松离开了……本不想让你看到这些……”

“你就准备让我走然后自己留下来等死吗！”咒语完全没有奏效，Collins急得眼睛发红，声音都变了调，豆大的眼泪止不住地往下落。

“你们……有成千上百年的生命……不应该浪费在我身上……这些日子……我已经很满足了……”Farrier的说话开始变得气喘吁吁，失血过多令他的眼前冒着金光，视线开始模糊，“我……爱你……可是……忘了我吧……”

“不！不行！你不可以就这么丢下我！我不允许！”Collins突然站了起来，口中念出Farrier听不懂的话语，权杖在他手里突然变大，发出耀眼的光芒。

“伊露维塔，请你听到你子民的呼唤。”Collins挥动权杖，身体开始被一圈灵光笼罩，“我愿以我的生命作为交换，请将全部的力量赐予我。”

“你……你要做什么！”Farrier听了他念出的话语简直魂飞魄散，挣扎着爬起来想要打断他。

可是Collins的权杖上爆发出一团金光将他全身笼罩住，抽走了他浑身的力气，令他动弹不得。伤口在飞快愈合，他能感觉到逝去的生命力在迅速回到体内，但是他的心底一片冰凉。

“不！你不能这么做！”Farrier绝望地大叫。他们都漂浮了起来，Collins伸手摸过他的脸，说：“你不应该属于这个地方，去吧，去现实世界中吧。”他被困在金光之中，什么都做不了，也发不出声音了，只能眼睁睁看着Collins的身形逐渐变得透明，越来越淡，然后消散在空气中。

沉重的困倦铺天盖地地袭来。最后，他看见了Collins的口形，尽管什么都听不见了，但是他还是看出来了Collins说的什么。

 

“我爱你，忘了我吧。再见。”

 

 

再度醒来的Farrier发现自己已经身处人类社会，这里是英国伦敦东区，这里的人不知道魔法的存在。他有一个正常的身份，没有人对他的突然出现感到奇怪，就仿佛他本来就生长在这里，而从前的一切都只是一个光怪陆离的梦。

后来他参军了，加入了英国皇家空军，对于曾经的飞行海盗船大副来说，开飞机并不是一件很难学会的事情，他很快变成了王牌飞行员，战功卓越。而只有驾驶着座机在天空翱翔的时候他才能感觉一丝安定和真实感，蓝色的天空会让他想起Collins的眼睛，提醒着自己不要忘记。而离天空更近一点，也仿佛能让他觉得可以更贴近Collins一些。

故事中变成泡沫的小美人鱼升到空中变成了精灵，那化作泡沫的精灵呢？天空更高的地方有没有天堂？你的灵魂会不会在那里？

对不起，你和我说的最后一句我做不到。

我真的忘不了你。

 

直到有一天，一个新人被带到了他的面前，然后他被告知，这是你的学生兼新搭档。他抬起头，看见一张狡黠的笑脸。

 

“怎么回事？”眼看着四下无人Farrier把这个金发碧眼的小伙子压在墙上问道。

“长官，这样不太好吧。”Collins笑嘻嘻地回答。

回应他的是Farrier的嘴唇。Farrier将他压在墙上，按住双手劈头盖脸就是一顿深吻，一直吻到他双腿发软。

被放开的Collins狼狈地整整衣衫，然后轻飘飘扔了一个重磅炸弹：“当时我怀孕了。”

Farrier简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，失声问道：“你说你什么？”

Collins的脸刷地就红了，支支吾吾地说：“精灵的王无论性别都有生育能力……我说，当时我怀孕了……但我不知道……胎儿护住了我的最后一缕魂魄未灭，后来无意识中飘飘荡荡回到了精灵的地底王国……经过大半年我的形体才慢慢凝聚，后来又过了很久才逐渐恢复得七七八八，所以我不能立即来找你……”

“不，你没有死，这已经是最好的事情了。”Farrier心中充溢着失而复得的喜悦，紧紧地抱住Collins，恨不得将他融入自己的骨血之中。

“所以，你消失前和我说的最后一句话，是什么？我当时听不到了。”

“我说，我爱你。”


End file.
